Souvienstoi Stefan,pas de règle
by Katerina.P
Summary: Imaginez Katherine,humaine,soeur jumelle d'Elena mais toujours aussi garce.Leur parents sont morts et elles ont toujours leur petit frère,Jeremy.Elles habitent chez Jenna et les soeurs Gilbert vont faire la connaissance des frères Salvatore,aussi séduisants que mystérieux...
1. Chapter 1

**Excusez-moi mais dans le chapitre précédent,c'est le résumé qui as été mis,je suis nulle en informatique ^^'  
**

**Disclaimer**:Les personnages de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf celui que j'ai inventé) et je ne tire aucun profit de mes é n'écris que pour le plaisir d'être lue.

Chapitre 1

PdV Katherine

Je m'appelle Katerina mais tout le monde m'appelle parents sont morts il y a peu,tous ça à cause de ma stupide soeur jumelle et de mon idiot de petit frè et .Tous le monde les console eux,les gentils petits Gilbert qui étaient dans la voiture avec leur parents pendant que Katerina était tranquillement à la maison avec Jenna,leur seules questions que je me posent sont:pourquoi?pourquoi eux?pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette cruche d'Elena rompe avec Matt et qu'elle veuille rentrer plus tôt?Pourquoi sont-ils allés à cette maudite fête?Je les dé le monde les consolent,eux et personne ne me console alors je cherche du réconfort auprès d'hommes qui,pendant la nuit partagent mon lit mais dès le lendemain,je les chassent de 'hui c'est la rentrée,je n'est pas envie d'y ,faire semblant de sourire et dire "tout va bien,merci",c'est mon truc!Enfin,passons,j'étais devant mon miroir,mettant le collier que mes parents m'avaient offert pour mon anniversaire quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
"Oui?"  
C'étais Elena,mon regard s'assombrit immédiatement.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?demandai-je agressivement.  
-Kat,je...  
-Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeller Kat depuis que tu as causé la mort de nos parents!hurlai-je"  
Elle baissa la tête,les larmes aux yeux.  
"Je voulais juste te dire que Jer' et moi on s'en va.  
-Et alors?Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?N'espère pas que je vienne avec vous!  
-Kat...dit-elle en pleurs.  
-Tu n'as plus rien à dire?Alors va-t-en!répliquai-je très froidement."  
Elle s'en alla sans m'écroulai sur mon lit et éclata en mon frère et ma soeur me manquaient énormément mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'empêchait de leur pardonner.J'essuyai mes joues et vérifia mon maquillage puis mis mes pris mon sac de cour et me dirigeai vers ma voiture.J'entrai,déposai mon sac sur le côté passager et me dirigeai vers le lycée.J'étais en retard,très en retard.J'espère que le prof ne me mettra pas d'heures de ée au lycée,j'allai tranquillement vers ma classe,sans me toquai:  
"Bonjour monsieur,désolée du retard.  
-Ah ben,le premier jour,ça promet Katerina,dit-il en levant les yeux,j'ai déjà placé tout le monde et je ne vais pas tous les faire bouger donc va t'asseoir à côté du nouveau."  
Je balayai du regard la salle et m'aperçut,qu'en effet,il y avait un nouveau.  
"Oui monsieur"  
J'allai vers la place indiquée et le nouveau me regarda en levant un sourcil.  
"Katerina,c'est ça?demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation."  
Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.  
"Oui c'est ça mais appelle moi Katherine et toi?  
-Stefan,Stefan Salvatore,ravi de te rencontrer."  
Nous nous serrâmes la main en nous souriant.  
"Alors,qu'est-ce qu'un si joli garçon vient faire dans une ville comme Mystic Falls?  
-Je pourrai te poser la même question.  
-Eh bien,avant j'habitai en Bulgarie,jusqu'à mes quatre ans puis pour une raison mystérieuse,nous sommes venus ici.  
-Moi je suis né ici puis ma mère est morte alors avec mon père,on a déménagé puis ce dernier mort, avec mon frère,on a voulu revenir,il est mon tuteur légal.  
-Ah d'accord,je suis désolée pour tes parents.  
-Mlle Gilbert et monsieur Salvatore,je ne vous dérange pas?Vous voulez du café et des biscuits peut-être?"  
J'allai répliquer mais Stefan me devança.  
"Non monsieur,excusez nous,ce n'est pas de sa faute,c'est de la mienne,c'est moi qui lui parlé.  
-Ca ira pour cette fois."  
La cloche sonna la fin de ce marchai dans les couloirs avec Stefan.  
"Donc comme ça tu es née en Bulgarie?Donc tu parle Bulgare?  
-Oui,je parlai régulièrement avec mes langue,Elena n'as jamais su l'assimilée...  
-Tu parlais?Qui est cette Elena?  
-Oui,mes parents sont morts il y a quelques mois et Elena est ma suis sûre que tu l'apprécierai beaucoup plus que moi.  
-Excuse-moi,je ne savais pas...  
-C'est pas grave.  
-Ca va,fit-il en penchant légèrement la tête,inquiet.  
-Oui,ça va,merci,répondis-je en détournant la tête."  
Il mit sa main sur ma joue,tournant ma tête délicatement pour que je le regarde dans les fixai pendant un moment sa main sur ma joue.  
"Non,ça ne va pas,je le vois dans tes yeux.  
-Et que vois-tu d'autre dans mes yeux?répliquai-je,sarcastiquement.  
-Je vois beaucoup de souffrance,mais que t'as t-on fait pour qu'on y lise autant de souffrance?C'est la mort de tes parents qui te met dans cet état?"  
Une larme coula le long de ma lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.  
"Stefan,arrête ça..."  
Il mit cette fois-ci ses deux mains sur mon visage et essuya la larme avec son pouce.  
"Arrêter quoi?chuchota-t-il.  
-De lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert!  
-Comment puis-je me faire pardonner?  
-Je ne sais pas."  
Ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement des miennes quand la cloche sonna,nous ramenant à la réalité.Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre et allâmes en cours,comme si rien ne c'était passé.Pendant le cours,il me fit passer un mot:  
_Ce soir,toi et moi devons parler,après les cours,je t'emmène chez moi._  
Je pris mon stylo et décidai de lui répondre.  
_D'accord_  
Je me retournai vers lui et lui souriais,sourire qu'il me rendit.

PdV Stefan.  
Katerina,elle m'intriguait,il fallait que je la ès les cours,nous nous retrouvâmes sur le parking du lycée.  
"Alors,ou est ta voiture?demanda-t-elle.  
-Au garage."  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent.  
"Sérieusement?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas,j'habite à dix minutes à pied du lycée.  
-Tu sais quoi?On n'a qu'à prendre ma voiture,me souria-t-elle.  
-Bonne idée,répondis-je,un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles."  
Elle me lança les clés.  
"Tiens,tu conduis car je ne sais pas ou tu habite,moi je vais téléphoner à ma tante pour lui dire que je suis chez toi.  
-Tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux,il y a beaucoup trop de chambres pour seulement deux personnes.  
-Je voudrai bien mais je n'ai pas de vêtements pour le lendemain et mes cours aussi.  
-C'est pas un problème ça,on a qu'a passé chez toi avant d'aller chez moi"  
Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit les clés des mains.  
"Alors,c'est moi qui conduit,dit-elle sur un ton joueur.  
-D'accord."  
Quand nous arrivâmes chez elle,elle dit rapidement bonjour à sa tante et restai en bas,l'attendant,le regard scruteur de sa tante sur descendis enfin,un sac dans les mains.  
"Bon,Jenna,cette nuit je dors chez mon ami Stefan d'accord?  
-Ok mais pas de bêtise,fit-elle en donnant un coup d'épaule à sa nièce.  
-Jenna,tu me connais...  
-Justement!rigola-t-elle.  
-Allez,à demain,répondit-elle en faisant un bisou sur la joue de sa tante.  
-A demain.  
-Aurevoir,ça a été un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer,minaudai-je.  
-Enfin,Stefan,tutoie-moi!Ca a été un plaisir pour moi aussi,aller,à demain!  
-A demain,nous répondîmes en choeur."  
Je pris son sac et le mis dans le coffre puis elle me lança les clés avant de s'asseoir sur le côté é chez moi,elle fut émerveillée par toutes les antiquités.  
"C'est magnifique!Sinon,tu voulais me parler de quoi?  
-De rien,c'était un prétexte pour que tu viennes chez moi.  
-Ah oui,fit-elle en levant un sourcil,un petit sourire collé sur les lèvres,monsieur Salvatore,ce n'est pas très convenable pour un homme de votre rang de vous abaissé à de telles bassesses,rigola-t-elle de bon rigolai avec elle.  
-Oh mon dieu mais qu'ouïe-je?Stefan rigoler?C'est bientôt l'apocalypse?."  
Katherine regarda le nouveau venus avec beaucoup trop d'insistance à mon goût.  
"Katherine,mon frère,Damon.  
-Enchanté,fit ce dernier en lui faisant un baise-main.  
-Le plaisir est partagé,sourit-elle,c'est une impression ou vous êtes tous magnifiquement beau dans cette famille?  
-Et bien,si tu voyais les photos de Stefan enfant,je pense que tu serai surprise ma chère Katherine..."  
Elle rigola puis se tourna vers moi.  
"Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais un frère aussi charmant.  
-Et bien oui,frérot,tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu ramenai cette délicieuse créature à la maison."  
Elle rigola face à ce compliment.  
"Bon,je suis désolé mais je dois y aller,à plus tard,déclara Damon.  
-A plus tard.  
-A plus tard.  
-Bon et bien,vu que nous n'avons pas de devoirs,que pouvons nous faire?demanda Katherine.  
-Et bien nous pourrions manger puis se doucher ensuite manger des cochonneries tout en regardant la télé et dormir.  
-Je trouve que c'est un super programme!On va faire à manger à deux?  
-Oui!"  
Nous cuisinâmes,tout été absolument normal mais il a fallu qu'elle se sentais les veines commençaient à apparaître sous mon soufflai mais rien n'y elle eu fini de nettoyer sa plaie,elle vit mon visage de vampire,très brièvement car j'avais réussi à me ressaisir.  
"C'était quoi ça?  
-Quoi?  
-Ces trucs sous tes yeux!  
-Quels trucs?T'as du rêver!dis-je doucement."  
Elle soupira.  
"Sûrement"  
Elle me sourit, nous mangeâmes puis elle alla à la douche et en ressortit les cheveux légèrement mouillés vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur.J'étais devant la télé puis,dès que je la vis,j'entrouvris légèrement la bouche.  
"Tu peux y aller,sourit-elle,fière de son effet sur moi.  
-Ok,merci."  
Après ma douche,je ne mis pas de t-shirt,un simple pantalon de jogging était devant la télé puis ce fut à son tour d'entrouvrir la m'installai confortablement sur le canapé,juste à côté d'elle,et passa un bras autour de ses é ,un coup de tonnerre retentit et elle se blottit contre lui caressais les cheveux et la rassura en lui disant doucement des mots rassurant à l' vingt-trois heures,nous montâmes dans nos chambres dormais paisiblement quand un coup de tonnerre retentit,me faisant minutes plus tard,Katherine se faufila dans mes draps,me demandant la permission de rester.J'acceptai et la prit dans mes bras en lui caressant les s'endormit rapidemment puis les bras de Morphée vinrent me chercher bien vite aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Je ne possède pas The Vampire ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits.J'écris pour le plaisir d'être lue.

PdV Katherine

Quand je me réveillai,j'étais confortablement dans les bras de qui c'était passé hier dans la cuisine m'intriguait beaucoup.J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.J'avais très bien vu,il avait un visage de dé dans les journaux de mon ancêtre,Jonathan Gilbert.J'en avais hérité à la mort de mes parents mais n'en croyais pas un traître si ç'était vrai?Et si les vampires existaient?Je ferais des recherches plus le moment,je regardai Stefan avait l'air d'un le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.  
"Debout,Stefan."  
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux puis me sourit.  
"Hey,me salua-t-il,ça va?  
-Très bien et toi?  
-Oui,bon tu viens,on va déjeuner?  
-Bonne idée,un bon café me fera du bien."  
Je sortis du lit,descendit,me fis un bon café et alluma la télé sur le chaîne info.  
"Une nouvelle attaque animale a eue lieue dans la forêt cette nuit,en effet,poursuivit le journaliste,il semblerait que l'animal boit le sang de ses victimes pour les homme faisant son jogging a trouvé les corps ce y aurait apparemment deux victimes."  
Je vis Stefan pâlir.  
"Ca va Stefan?  
-Hein?Euh...oui,oui."  
Pas très convaincue de sa réponse,je finis mon café puis allais me fit de même puis nous allâmes dans la voiture vers l'é mis la radio et la chanson "My Life Would Suck Witout You" se fit entendre.  
"Cette chanson me fait penser à toi,commença Stefan.  
-On se connais depuis hier,répondis-je en rigolant.  
-Oui mais depuis,je peux plus me passer de toi.  
-C'est gentil,c'est pareil pour moi,tu es vraiment un très bon ami,souriais-je."  
Il me rendit mon sourire et nous continuâmes tranquillement le trajet vers le lycée.

PdV Stefan.

tant d'imprudence?!Maintenant c'est sûr,le conseil sait que les vampires sont de retour et ils vont prendre des mesures radicales,comme en 1864...Ce que Katherine m'avait dit dans la voiture m'avait rendu heureux mais une infime partie de moi était assez...déçue?Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée,je sortis de la voiture et ouvris la porte à le monde nous regardaient avec des grands yeux,pensant que la magnifique Katherine et l'inaccessible Stefan sortaient fit rire Katherine et elle me prit la main.  
"On y va,_chéri_?rigola-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot."  
Je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu.  
"Bien sûr,_mon coeur_"  
Nous rigolâmes de bon coeur puis nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cour d'histoire de l'année avec monsieur Saltzman,main dans la main.

PdV Elena

Quand je vis Kat arrivai avec Stefan,ma bouche s'ouvrit instantanément ainsi que celle de Jer'. Nous n'étions pas choqué du fait qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un,juste du fait que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui ait repoussé la moitié de l'école alors qu'il est arrivé hier et qu'elle n'est pas fait que passer la nuit avec lui. J'étais heureuse pour elle,même si maintenant,elle me détestait.  
"Jer',je vais aux toilettes,vas-y je te rejoins."  
Il s'en alla et quand je me retournai,je vis un homme,plutôt grand,avec des cheveux noirs,de magnifiques yeux bleus et un corps d'apollon devant moi.  
"Vous m'avez fait peur!  
-Salut Kat,tu m'as déjà oublié?demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil et en faisant un sourire narquois,sois disant passant,les cheveux lisses te vont très bien,fit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.  
-Je ne suis pas Katerina,je suis Elena,répondis-je en rougissant et en tendant la main,ravie de vous connaître!"  
Il regarda ma main et la prit pour y déposer un baiser.  
"Le plaisir est partagé,Elena,chuchota-t-il,je suis Damon."  
Mes rougissements se redoublèrent et la cloche sonna,me ramenant à la réalité.  
"Oh,je dois y aller,je suis en retard,ravie de t'avoir rencontrer Damon!dis-je en commençant à partir"  
Il m'attrapa le bras et répondit:  
"Je veux te revoir!  
-D'accord,aurevoir alors."  
Et je m'en allais en courant vers mon premier cour de maths.

PdV Katherine

En rentrant,nous fûmes placés par ordre alphabé je fus rentrée,le cours ne m'intéressant pas plus que ça,je commençai à parler avec ma voisine,Caroline Forbes.  
"Alors,vas-y Kat,raconte-moi tout!  
-Te raconter quoi?  
-Un mot:Stefan!  
-Ah,Stefan!Et bien sache qu'entre lui et moi,il n'y a rien,que de l'amitié,une relation purement platonique.  
-Ah bon?!La plus grande garce de Mystic Falls ayant une relation platonique avec un garçon?C'est une première,me taquina-t-elle.  
-Et oui,mais bon,je n'en perd moins mon sex-appeal,fis-je en faisant un signe de la main à un garçon qui me regardait avec insistance.  
-Katerina!Silence!hurla monsieur Saltzman.  
-Pardon?Je ne comprend que le Bulgare,désolé."  
Toute la classe éclata de rire.  
"Vous viendrez me voir après les cours mademoiselle Gilbert."  
Je soupira et levai les yeux au ciel.  
"Oui monsieur Saltzman,fis-je mécaniquement."  
Le reste du cours se passa plutôt bien et après les cours,Stefan vint me voir.  
"Je t'attend dehors,dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.A ce contact,je souris.  
-D'accord.  
-Bon et bien,mademoiselle Gilbert,passons votre petit écart de conduite et discutons plutôt de ce qui m'intéresse."  
J'ouvris grand les yeux,très étonnée.  
"Les vampires.  
-Pardon?!  
-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle;vous pensez vraiment que toutes ces attaques sont de natures animales?Je suis sûre que vous avez lus les journaux de votre ancêtre,Jonathan Gilbert.  
-Oui mais je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce tissu de mensonges,mon ancêtre était fêlé.  
-Non,laissez-moi vous emmenez à la maison de vos parents,celle au bord du lac et je vous prouverai beaucoup de choses.  
-Comme quoi?  
-Mademoiselle,vous êtes d'une grande lignée de chasseurs de vampires,vos parents étaient des chasseurs,vos grands parents ainsi de suite.  
-Ca m'étonnerais,je l'aurai su si mes parents étaient des chasseurs de vampires.  
-Je vais vous le prouver,laisser-moi vous emmenez dans la maison.  
-Très bien,soupirai-je,c'est d'accord.  
-Merci,sourit-il,à demain mademoiselle Gilbert."  
En sortant du cours,une seule pensée me traversa l'esprit:mais quel malade celui-là,pourquoi j'ai accepté?!La cloche avait déjà sonnée,signe que j'étais encore en retard mais malgrés tout,Stefan m'avait me dirigea vers lui en souriant et nous allâmes à notre prochain cours.

PdV Stefan

J'avais tout entendu de l'échange entre Katherine et monsieur lignée de grands chasseurs de vampires?Le conseil va sûrement demander de l'aide aux Gilbert alors!Après les cours,je rentrai chez moi,complètement K. m'affalai sur le canapé et allumai la télé.J'entendis Damon rentrer mais pas seul apparemment.  
"Stefan,je suis rentré,et regarde qui j'ai ramené!"  
Je me retournai vers eux et fus très surpris de la voir ici.  
"Katherine?  
-Non,répondit l'intéressée,Elena,fit-elle en tendant la main."  
Je lui rendis sa poignée de main et souris,heureux que ce ne soit pas Katherine...

PdV Elena

Après ma rencontre avec Stefan,je montai à l'étage avec Damon,il voulait absolument me montrer sa chambre!Enfin arrivé dans sa chambre,je commença:  
"J'ai des devoirs à faire et je devrai peut-être rentrer...  
-Non,reste,j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître,fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit,tapotant la place à côté de lui.  
-Très bien,souris-je en m'asseyant,que veux-tu savoir?  
-Et bien,tout!  
-C'est très évasif comme réponse ça,rigolai-je.  
-D'accord,fait moi une petite présentation,ou tu es née,tes goûts,tes dégoûts,absolument tout!  
-Très bien,je m'appelle Elena,j'ai 17 ans,je suis née en Bulgarie...  
-En Bulgarie dis-tu?me coupa-t-il,donc tu parle bulgare?  
-J'ai tout oublié.  
-Ok,continue.  
-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et j'y est assisté,continuai-je en pleurant."  
Damon me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller,pleurant contre son é regardai ma à,faut que je rentre moi!

PdV Damon

charmante cré m'intriguait beaucoup à vrai ressemblance avec Katherine m'intriguait aussi,on aurait dit des sosies.C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup mais niveau caractère,c'étaient deux opposé était douce,gentille,fragile,la fille que tout le monde veut consoler et ,elle,est la fille forte,sûre d'elle,que toutes les filles détestent et que tous les garçons désirent.J'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour vais apprendre à mieux la connaître pour qu'elle tombe dans mes filets assez rapidement.

PdV Katherine

Après les cours,j'attendis monsieur Saltzman près de ma arriva enfin.  
"Prête?  
-Oui,allons-y"  
Le voyage se passa en arrivé,je sortis mes clés et ouvris la porte.  
"Vous voyez monsieur,une maison tranquille,rien de plus banale!fis-je en écartant les bras.  
-C'est ce que vous pensez."  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre de mes parents et entra dans une petite piè toqua sur le mur,ça sonnait enleva une plaque en bois et des instruments bizarres tombè ramassai une sorte de bâton avec une pointe au bout.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Un pieux,ça sert à tuer un vampire."  
Il me présenta d'autres armes tels qu'une bombe de verveine,une arbalète à pieux,une piqûre de verveine et beaucoup d'autres...  
"C'est quoi exactement la verveine?  
-Une plante toxique pour les vampires."  
Une idée farfelue me traversa l'esprit.  
"Monsieur Saltzman,vous connaissez tous ça vous,je vous en prie,entraînez-moi pour que je puisse continuer ce que mes parents n'ont pas eu le temps de finir.  
-J'allais te le proposer!  
-Merci monsieur!  
-Alors,demain rendez-vous à 18 heures à l'école,nous nous entraînerons dans la forêt.  
-D'accord,monsieur?  
-Oui?  
-Pourquoi moi?  
-Vous êtes plus forte et plus déterminée que votre frère et votre soeur réunis,ça se voit.  
-Merci,souris-je"  
Nous refîmes le trajet en l'emmenai chez lui puis rentra chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller me coucher,cette journée m'avait exténuée.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria:Thank you so much for your review!I'm sorry if you not understand all and for my very bad english (like your french hihi!).I'm verry happy!

Elsa D: Haha!La voilà la suite! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review!J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!Oui,il y aura d'aures couples (selon mes envies :3)

**Disclaimer:Les personnages de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits.J'écris juste pour le plaisir (et peut-être celui des autres) d'être**** lue.**

Chapitre 3

PdV Katherine

Je me levai tôt comme tous les jours pour aller faire mon jogging sais que ce n'est pas très sûr mais je m'en fichais,je n'allais pas changer mes habitudes pour un stupide vampire!Après mon jogging,je pris une bonne douche avant de m'habiller pour aller au lycé sortant,je vis une bonne Salvatore m'attendait avec sa voiture.  
"Salut,dis-je en souriant.  
-Salut,répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire."  
Il m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et j'entrai sans broncher.  
"Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher,demandai-je,assez amusée.  
-Parce que j'avais envie,répondit-il sur le même ton."  
Je levai les sourcils et souris.  
"Ah bon,tu cède à tes envies maintenant,ou est donc passé le si sérieux Stefan que j'ai rencontrer il y a une semaine?  
-Il est toujours là et j'ai envie de faire beaucoup plus de choses mais je me retiens.  
-Amen,rigolai-je."  
Il me suivit dans mon fou rire mais reprit vite son sérieux.  
"Tu sais ou est Elena?me demanda-t-il.  
-Non et personnellement,je m'en tape!  
-Elle est avec mon frère,continua-t-il,ignorant ma remarque."  
Ma curiosité fut piquée à vif et je me retourna vers lui,arrêtant de toucher à la radio.  
"Ah bon?!Et que faisaient-ils?Leur devoirs?rigolai-je.  
-Non,je trouve qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble,c'est tout,répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.  
-Et alors?  
-Et bien, je pense que Damon n'est pas une bonne fréquentation pour elle.  
-Moi je trouve Damon très bien et personnellement,je m'en tape de ce que fait Elena et avec qui elle est amie!  
-Très bien,je voulais simplement te prévenir,c'est tout.  
-Merci,tu es adorable,fis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le joue."  
Son visage s'illumina et il me sourit de toutes ses dents.  
"Ca te dis,vu qu'on est vendredi,de passer la soirée avec moi?  
-Désolée,répondis-je très gênée,j'ai prévu autre chose.  
-Ah d'accord."  
Nous continuâmes vers le lycée dans le cours de la matinée se passèrent très vite et Stefan et moi allâmes à la ès avoir mangé,nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le bord de la me parlait puis nos yeux se croisè nous fixâmes longuement puis il se pencha vers savais qu'il allait m'embrasser mais je ne fis rien,j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse!Quand nos lèvres se touchèrent,ce fut très doux puis très passionné.Quand il s'écarta de moi,il me regarda dans les yeux et je m'enfuyais en ée dans un coin tranquille,je m'assis et commença à pleurer,la tête dans mes secondes plus tard,Stefan arriva.  
"Je suis désolé si je t'es blessée ou quoi que ce soit mais sache que je ne regrette pas mon geste et que si c'était à refaire,je le sais que tu ne partage pas mes sentiments mais je voulais juste que tu le sache."  
Après ce discours,il commença à me levai et le retins par le bras.  
"Non Stefan,c'est pas ça,dis-je en reniflant."  
Je le pris dans mes bras et il me rendit mon étreinte,passant une main réconfortante dans mes cheveux.  
"Explique-moi alors,me chuchota-t-il.  
-Très bien,je suis comme une petite fille effrayée la mort de mes parents,j'ai peur de m'attacher à quelqu' t'ai rencontré et je me suis attaché le truc Stefan,continuai-je toujours en larmes,c'est que si je sors avec toi et que tu me quitte,je me relèverai pas.J'ai mis des semaines à réussir à me relever après le mort de mes parents, une personne chère me quitte encore,en sachant que personne d'autre ne sera là pour moi,ça me fait horriblement peur et je..."  
Il me coupa en m'embrassant,baiser que je lui ès notre baiser passionné,nous étions front contre front,haletant.  
"Je ne te ferai jamais souffrir.  
-Merci mais,je veux qu'on reste amis,et simplement amis voir meilleurs amis.  
-Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra Katherine."  
La cloche indiquant le début des cours de l'après-midi mit un bras sur mes épaules et j'enroulai mon bras autour de sa et moi n'étions pas en couple mais simplement les meilleurs amis du monde!Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui même si il a des sentiments pour ,ces sentiments qu'il a pour moi ne fera qu'accroître son besoin de me protéger.

PdV Stefan

J'étais heureux d'être encore ami avec elle mais malheureux qu'elle m'ait rejeté et comment la mort de ses parents l'avait brisé question trottait dans ma tête: comment ça personne n'était là pour elle?.Enfin,je lui poserai à la récréation.J'essayai de me concentrer sur le cours mais je n'arrivai qu'à contempler la déesse qui me servait de meilleure amie.  
"Et,arrête de la regarder comme ça,tu va l'user,ricana le gars devant moi.  
-Qui est-tu?  
-Tyler Lockwood et accessoirement,l'ex de Kat.  
-Ah bon?Elle ne m'as jamais parlé de toi.  
-Pourtant je suis bien son te l'as fait?Elle est super bonne au pieu!  
-Non mais ça va pas de parler d'elle comme ça?!hurlai-je."  
Le professeur se retourna et soupira.  
"Monsieur Salvatore,dehors."  
Je m'éxecutai sans rien restai le reste du cour dehors.A la fin,je rentrai pour reprendre mes affaires et Katherine vint vers mit sa main sur ma joue et me regarda dans les yeux.  
"Hey,qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-C'est rien,c'est qu'un c*n qui m'a énervé.  
-Qui ça?  
-Tyler Lockwood.  
-Mon ex?demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.  
-Oui!  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil?  
-Il...il a dit que t'étais bonne au lit.  
-Ne l'écoute pas il...hein?!Quoi?!"  
Elle sortit en furie de la classe,je la suivait de prè cherchait partout dans les couloirs quand elle trouva enfin la personne qu'elle lui assena une gifle magistrale devant tout le monde.  
"NAN MAIS CA VA PAS?!ESPECE DE GROS PERVERS!"  
Il la regarda,très surpris et moi,je me lança un regard assassin avant qu'on ne s'en marchâmes dans les couloirs pour aller à notre dernier cours,celui que j'appréhendais le plus:histoire...

PdV Katherine

Après le cours d'histoire,Stefan et moi sortîmes sur le parking,allant vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez trajet se fit dans le silence,le seul bruit étant la arrivés chez moi,je lui proposai de rentrer et il posâmes nos sacs puis regardâmes le télé sur le canapé.Je nous fis deux café avec de la verveine,je voulais que Stefan soit protéger lui il but son café,il toussa avant de s'écrouler au sol  
"Stefan,demandai-je doucement en le secouant,qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Rien, fit-il en toussant et en se relevant,je vais y aller."  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
"D'accord,à plus."  
J'étais encore intriguée mais je n'avais pas encore assez de preuve pour prouver mon hypothèse:c'est un me changea en tenue de sport,pris mes clé et allai vers l'é Saltzman m'attendait déjà.  
"Tu as déjà 20 minutes de retard Katerina.  
-Oui,désolé monsieur Saltzman.  
-Au entraînement,appelle moi Ric et tutoie moi.  
-D'accord Ric,appelle moi Kat alors,souris-je."  
Nous prîmes ma voiture et allâmes dans la forê é à destination,je vis une sorte de camp avec un sac de boxe,une poupée avec une cible sur le thorax et tout le me retournai vers Ric:  
"Alors,on commence par quoi?demandai-je.  
-On va faire un petit jogging dans la forêt puis on apprendra à utiliser les armes,ok?  
-D'accord!"  
Après notre jogging,j'appris à dissimuler un distributeur de pieux dans ma manche et à l' rentrai chez moi vers 22 n'y avait personne mais un mot était sur la table:  
_Je suis chez un ami,je pense que je vais dormir là-bas,Jer' dort chez Matt et Elena est chez Damon donc tu as la maison pour toi toute seule ma puce,bonne nuit,je t'aime et à demain.  
Jenna _  
En lisant le mot,je pris une bonne douche puis ouvris mon je l'avais pensé,Jenna m'avait laissé un truc à manger et un numéro sur la table au cas ou j'avais encore m'installai confortablement dans mon canapé,pizza sur la table basse en regardant la télé.Je soupirai et m'endormis en pensant que demain,ce serai la même torture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislaimer:les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits.**

****Chapitre 4

PdV Katherine

Mon réveil sonna et j'appuyai dessus rageusement. me levai difficilement puis me dirigeai vers ma me rinça le visage pour bien finir de me réveillai puis pris une m'habillai d'un débardeur blanc avec une jupe à volant rose fleurie m'arrivant au dessus du genou et pour compléter ma tenue,une veste en jean et des talons de couleur me maquillais et me regardai dans le miroir,satisfaite du ré pris un sac avec ma tenue de sport puis sortis de chez moi.J'eus un petit m'attendait,adossé à sa voiture.  
"Salut,dis-je en lui faisant la bise.  
-Salut,me souris-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier?demandai-je.  
-De quoi tu parle?  
-Avec la verveine.  
-Ah,oui,je suis allergique à cette plante.  
-Ah,bon?  
-Oui,je t'assure!  
-Très bien,si tu le dis."  
Je n'en croyais pas un mot,mon hypothèse se confirmait de plus en plus.J'entrai dans sa voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycé é là-bas,nous avions prof avait fait un plan de classe,nous mettant par binôme jusqu'à la fin de l'année.J'étais avec hasard!Enfin,aujourd'hui,nous travaillons avec les devions nous coupez légèrement le doigt pour observer une goutte de Stefan entendit ça,il leva la main.  
"Oui Stefan?  
-Je ne me sens pas bien,je peux aller à l'infirmerie?  
-Bien sûr,Katherine,accompagnez-le!  
-Oui monsieur."  
Nous sortîmes du cours.  
"Ca va?demandai-je.  
-Oui,c'est juste que le sang,c'est ma phobie.  
-Et bien,tu es un garçon bien douillet!Enfin bon,allons à l'infirmerie.  
-Oui"  
~A l'infirmerie~  
"Enfin,monsieur Salvatore!Vous n'avez rien!Retournez en cour!"  
En arrivant au cours,le professeur s'exclama:  
"Katherine,Stefan!Vous arrivez juste à temps!"  
Je fis un sourire forcé puis vis Stefan pâlir et je mis une main sur son épaule.  
"Hey,ça va?  
-Oui,oui.  
-Tu devrais dire que tu as peur du sang!  
-Non,c'est bon.  
-Ok,c'est toi ou moi qui le fait?  
-Moi!"  
Je le regardai faire et la plaie,bien qu'elle soit petite,se referma très rapidement,trop pris sa main dans mes mains.  
"Incroyable,tu n'as plus rien!"  
J'examinai son aurait dit un mélange de sang de plusieurs...animaux?Je me retournai vers lui,le regardant suspicieusement.

PdV Stefan

Vu le regard qu'elle me lançai après avoir observer mon sang,elle devait se douter de quelque chose.J'espère qu'elle ne le découvrira pas,c'est mieux pour elle si elle ignore ce que je reste de la journée se passa normalement et arriver sur le parking,elle me dit aurevoir et attendit.J'attendis avec elle quand monsieur Saltzman arriva et qu'il se dirigea avec elle vers la forêt...

PdV Katherine

Arrivés au camp,je me changeai dans une petite cabane puis nous commençâmes par un jogging.  
"Aujourd'hui,nous n'allons pas faire les armes mais plutôt du combat au corps à corps.  
-Très bien."  
Il m'apprit beaucoup de choses.  
Au fil des semaines,je progressais beaucoup,aussi bien avec les armes qu'au ès un mois et demi d'entraînements intensif,l'élève dépassait le maître et Ric était très fière de ce que j'avais accompli au cours de ce mois et étions à un de nos entraînements quand je le plaquai à terre,un pied dans le dos et immobilisant son bras.  
"Et l'élève dépassa le maître,fis-je en souriant."  
Il se releva et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.  
"Tu es prête mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va relâcher l'entraînement.  
-D'accord."  
Je pris mon sac avec mes affaires et repensa au mois et demi qui venait de passer:Elena sortait avec Damon,je m'était beaucoup éloigné de Stefan et rapproché de pense que maintenant,je la considère comme ma meilleure amie. J'avais aussi présenté Ric à Jenna qui l'avait tout de suite apprécié.


End file.
